1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly, to a computer system in which different sizes of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) display parts are replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a computer system includes a main body having a plurality of hardware components such as a main board equipped with a CPU (central processing unit), a hard disk drive, a graphic card, a floppy disk drive, a CD (compact disk) drive, etc. The computer system also includes a monitor that receives a video signal from the main body and displays a picture, and an input unit such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc., to input a predetermined signal to the main body.
The computer system is classified as a notebook computer system, a desktop computer system, etc. The notebook computer system is relatively slim and light due to its LCD monitor (hereinafter referred to as “LCD display part”), and is typically employed as a portable computer. The desktop computer system is typically designed for use on a desk or a table.
Because the desktop computer system is generally larger in size than the notebook computer system, the desktop computer system occupies a larger space than the notebook computer system. Recently, the LCD display part has been widely used in the desktop computer system instead of a CRT monitor, so that the space occupied by the desktop computer system is decreased. However, the desktop computer system still requires a relatively large space for installation of a main body and a monitor in comparison with that of the notebook computer system. Accordingly, in order to decrease the space occupied by the desktop computer system, there has been proposed a computer in which an LCD display part and a main body are formed as a single body.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional computer 100 system includes a front cover 110, a main housing 130 to form a predetermined space by combining with the front cover 110, an LCD display part (not shown) including an LCD panel (not shown) on which a picture is displayed, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) assembly (not shown) to transmit a video signal to the LCD panel, and a main board (not shown) to control the computer system 100.
The front cover 110 has an opening through which the LCD panel is exposed, and is placed in front of the LCD panel to cover peripheral edges of the LCD panel. The main housing 130 is backwardly recessed to form an accommodating space to accommodate a main board.
The PCB assembly converts a predetermined signal received from the main board into a video signal, and transmits the video signal to the LCD panel. The main board is mounted with a CPU, a graphic card, a sound card, etc., and operates the computer system 100 depending upon electric power supplied from a power supply (not shown).
In accordance with the configuration as described above, the conventional computer system 100 is assembled as follows. First, the main board is accommodated in the accommodating space of the main housing 130, and fastened to the main housing 130 with screws (not shown). Thereafter, the hardware components including the main board, the LCD display part, etc., are electrically connected to each other, and then the front cover 110 and the main housing 130 are combined by screws 150, thereby completing an assembly of the computer system 100.
However, in the conventional computer system 100, because the LCD display part and the main board are disposed between the front cover 110 and the main housing 130, and the front cover 110 and the main housing 130 are combined by the screws 150, it is not easy to disassemble the computer system 100. Further, it becomes difficult to replace the LCD display part with different sizes of LCD display parts.